


Eager

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [6]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, He's in denial, It's consensual, Monsterfucking, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: The creature that used to be Trevor Belmont is eager to believe the Succubus's lies when she pretends to be his dead wife.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Succubus
Series: Hentai Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 6





	Eager

The Succubus presents herself to him in the form of his dead wife, and he is so eager to believe that things are back the way they were, that she is alive and that he is not... this _creature_.

He pounds his cock into the wet heat of her pussy over and over again, and releases his seed deep within her. Afterward she sucks him off so sweetly that he's ready for another round what feels like too soon. She laughs, and rides him. He comes again, hard and fast. He changes position, determined to make her come this time.


End file.
